Bleach Fiction: Winter Kisses
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Winter Kisses – Three winter based kisses. for three different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winter Kisses – Part 1

Author/Artist: theablackthorn

Rating: 15 +

Prompt/Summary: 

Warnings: BL shonen-ai males kissing

AN: 

Ishida stood at the doorway to his apartment more than a little surprised to see Kurosaki peering out at him from under a rather childish Santa hat. He eyed the taller male taking in the thick blue coat that swamped the shinigami's form and the skintight jeans that encased his toned legs, down to the hiking boots encrusted with snow.

He couldn't help but admire the other man, the Quincy had realised quite some time ago that he was attracted to Ichigo and those trousers fit him like a second skin. When he looked back up to stare into tea coloured orbs he could see the slightest flush adorning Ichigo's cheeks and it made his heartbeat quicken.

Ishida was further surprised when the other teen spoke, mumbling his words, "Ishida ...uhm...we... I wanted to ask you over for Christmas dinner. I thought ...you might want some company. Though Dad, Karin and Yuzu are rather a lot of trouble... but Yuzu makes a really great turkey roast."

The Quincy couldn't help the smirk that tilted his lips as Ichigo rambled away on his doorstep finding the shinigami's nervousness rather cute. Though he'd been surprised at first he had studied Ichigo's behaviour enough to know that he had been concerned about him, but the question was how he had found out. Ishida felt his chest swell with warmth at the idea that Ichigo had been worrying about him but he tried his best to quell the feelings that wanted to tumble free from his rigid control – concern wasn't the same as want.

Ishida turned to stare into his empty apartment, taking in the cool air and lack of anything festive. It had been quite a few years since he had celebrated the festive season – his grandfather had died and he didn't speak to his father unless he had to so the traditions of Christmas had remained uncelebrated in his apartment. It had to be said though, not that he'd ever admit it, he missed the company. He could imagine Ichigo's house being full of noise, laughter ringing in the holiday and it made something inside him ache at the quiet of his own place.

He turned back to Ichigo only to find a frown adorning his brow, not that that was unusual but he couldn't resist reaching out and poking the furrowed skin speaking in his normal quiet sardonic tone, "Your face will stay that way... oh wait it already does."

His witticism was rewarded with a glare that was followed with a soft smile that he hadn't been expecting and he fought down the heat that tried to suffuse his cheeks and the warmth inherent in that smile. He scoffed at Ichigo's next taunting comment, "Didn't know Quincy could tell jokes."

Ishida wrapped an arm over his waist, trying to retain the heat in his body even as it seeped out the open doorway. He waved his free hand around airily whilst replying, "You're Shinigami there are a lot of things you don't know." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked challengingly at the other man, waiting for Ichigo's temper to fray as it always did. There was something about the way he could press his buttons that made Ishida always push that little bit harder – Ichigo's reactions were priceless.

"Hey... I came over to try and get you out of this musty old apartment and this is the thanks I get!" Ishida watched Ichigo growling and stomping his foot in irritation, snow falling off his black boots to land on his once pristine brown doormat.

He let himself indulge in the others fuming form for a few blissful moments before responding to the pointed barb the idiot had labelled his apartment with. Ishida gave Ichigo a cool calculated look, speaking succinctly, "It's not old nor is it musty."

Ishida could have sworn Ichigo's lips were pouting for all but a moment and then it was gone again and those lips spilled more annoyance, "Still musty."

He caught the whispered words and raised a brow in response speaking in a tone that brooked no argument; he'd had enough of the idiot's insults even if he had incited them, "Kurosaki."

Ishida watched the other mans shoulders slump, his features softening from his customary scowl to look out at the white-blanketed world beyond before he heard him speak again, "Fine – but will you come to dinner the girls are expecting you."

When he looked at Ichigo more closely he could see a hint of red touch the tips of his exposed ears but he didn't read too much into it – it was cold after all. What shocked him was that Ichigo's two sisters were expecting him to come to their home and impose on their family Christmas. He had never been inside the substitute shinigami's house before and wasn't aware the two youngest Kurosaki's were even aware of his existence.

He looked up from where his gaze had dropped to the floor and nodded, forgetting Ichigo's back was facing him until he was staring fixedly at the tiny bit of brightly coloured hair sticking out from under the ridiculous white fur-lined hat.

Ishida spoke quietly, a little uncertain of what was really happening here, "Ah...alright for them."

He didn't wait for Ichigo to turn, darting into his house to turn the heating down and shut off the lights. He came back to the door to see Ichigo leaning against the doorframe, hands cupped before his face breathing gusts of warm air onto his bare fingers.

Ishida shook his head at the sight as he slipped into his black button down peacoat, wrapping a scarf securely about his throat he tsked at Ichigo. When the other man looked up from his task he reached into the cupboard by the door where he kept his coats and picked up two pairs of mittens, self knit of course. He shut the door and walked up to the shinigami, pale hands tugging the cold hands forward and slipping first one then the other red mitten onto chapped hands before pulling on his own.

Ishida turned then pulling the front door closed as he shuffled Ichigo further out onto the path speaking back over his shoulder, "Shouldn't you know that people die of hypothermia in this weather?"

All he got out of Ichigo was a snort, but when he turned to look he could see that warm blush across his cheekbones as he admired his mittens.

Ishida did his best to ignore the feelings expanding inside his chest at the sight and turned to start walking, Ichigo falling into place beside him.

It didn't take long for the silence that had fallen to become a little uncomfortable so he chose to fill the lull with his own curiosity. He had a fair idea who had told Ichigo but he couldn't understand why. But he wanted confirmation of the first, "Who told you I'd be here alone?"

Ishida turned to watch the man walking beside him as he answered, but Ichigo's gaze never left the floor as he spoke, "Sado. He was worried."

Ishida wasn't happy that Ichigo wasn't looking at him when he was speaking it was common courtesy after all but he did sigh quietly and confirm his suspicions, "Yes – I thought it might be him."

"You could have said something, we'd all have invited you over you know." When Ichigo's dark hazel eyes turned to him then, filled with a familiar intensity he felt a weight press on his shoulder. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want this, peoples pity – he didn't need it. Call it Quincy pride but he didn't want to burden others and he always contented himself on days like this one.

He couldn't help the snippy tone of his voice, "Maybe I didn't want to have company."

"Oh... sorry." Ishida looked back up at Ichigo, seeing his brow creased in another frown that he had caused. He didn't know when it had started but the sight of that indelible furrow, especially when he caused it. It made something stir in his gut, he wanted to take away that frown, he just didn't know how.

So Ishida resorted to the age-old tradition of changing the subject, "No – this will be interesting."

"You got that right."

He could hear the smirk in Ichigo's voice and he found himself smiling in response. He knew this was going to be different but how bad could it be…?

oo-----oo-----oo

It was bad…well Ishida couldn't say it was as bad as the Arrancar or anything but he supposed it was just very different. Apparently Ichigo's Father had far o much energy to spare and upon arriving had excitedly gushed about the him coming to their humble home before preceding to get into a tussle with Ichigo.

They had spent the afternoon alternating between talking, fighting and eating. Ishida couldn't help but watch from the sofa as the odd dynamic of this unusual family played out before him. He was surprised by how welcome they tried to make him – never treating him like a guest but getting him to pitch in with different things. Though Yuzu cooked the meal it was he and Karin charged with clean up and Ichigo and their Father where put in charge of organising the gifts when they had finished. He'd never been to a house were he was required to help and it made him feel strangely at home.

All in all the afternoon which slipped into evening hadn't truly gone badly but the constant energy and life that filled the house was in turns exhausting and enchanting. He had felt a little out of place when they had sat down to give out gifts but Ichigo had steered him out of the kitchen were he'd gone to make tea for everyone and back to plop down beside him on the couch. He had given Ichigo a scathing glare for making him feel so awkward when a badly wrapped gift was deposited in his hands from a red faced Ichigo.

Ishida had stared between the gift and Ichigo for a few minutes before the other had told him not to gape and that presents were for opening. Ishida had quietly unwrapped the red paper, loosely tied with strong to find a small sewing kit held inside a beautifully crafted wooden box. He had felt his cheeks redden and he ran a finger over the polished surface, stunned by the thoughtfulness of the gift. He felt guilt flood him when a few other small gifts made there way to his lap - things that would have taken time to make and buy. It would seem that the Kurosaki's had been planning for his visit far longer than Ichigo had let on.

The Quincy promised himself that once he returned home he would make sure to return there thoughtfulness of all the gift's these kind people had given him. He felt something pang inside his chest at the thought of returning to his cold apartment but pushed it aside to thank the people surrounding him.

The evening was spent snuggled up on the couch, playing games and watching the festive programmes on the small television in the corner – Ishida had never felt so content around people before. He'd always found others a hassle to pay attention to until he had met Ichigo. He felt the shinigami's heat pressed next to him no the sofa, Yuzu sat in his lap as they only had so much space on the plush couch.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight they made, he'd never really thought of Ichigo as a family person but, even with the odd relationship between Father and son, you could see he loved them very much. Ishida couldn't help but want that for himself, to see Ichigo look at him with the same concern and adoration he showed his sisters – but he wanted more than that. He shook his head at the sappy feelings trying to fill him. It was getting late and he needed to start out for him, the pathways would be getting icier the longer he remained.

Ishida nudged Ichigo and nodded to the door, and he watched the other rise and carefully deposit the tired girl where he had been seated. Ishida was going to say thank you to the eldest Kurosaki but when he turned to look the older man was sleeping soundly, Karin resting against his shoulder. It looked as though all that energy took its toll.

He followed Ichigo out to the front door quickly slipping on his shoes and coat, carefully wrapping his scarf around hi neck and pulling on his gloves. He spoke quietly, "Please thank your family for having me over today Kurosaki… and thank you for the gifts."

He looked up to see Ichigo watching him intently, and when his own brow furrowed at the look and he went to speak again he found his lips covered by Ichigo's war ones. He had been unprepared, eyes wide open as the other man caressed his partly open lips and then pulled away, face a vivid red. He listened in silent surprise as Ichigo spoke, "Mistletoe…" He saw Ichigo's hand point up at the green foliage adorned with white berries and Ishida felt himself vaguely nod. He had no idea what to do now – stunned at the soft press of chapped lips against his own. That had been his first kiss and he'd been so surprised he'd not taken advantage of it – plus it was Ichigo that had kissed him. Not just a friendly kiss on the cheek but a full on the lips kiss – chaste though it was. He turned his flushed face to look at the floor, awkward silence filling the small porch as he pushed up his glasses. His voice came out a little stilted at first, "Th- thank you Ichigo."

He looked up at the other man when he shifted, clothes rustling as he fidgeted, "You didn't mind?"

Ishida really looked at Ichigo then, seeing the serious expression adorning his features, familiar scowl in place and he moved instinctively, finger's brushing across that drawn skin his voice barely a whisper, "No."

Ishida watched as Ichigo moved, one hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him in so the other could curl securely around his back, the bag of presents slid from his hand and he grabbed onto Ichigo's sleeve for balance, "What are you…mpfff…"

He felt it again, the warm press of Ichigo's slips against his own. It took him but a moment to push back, fingers releasing Ichigo's sleeve to tangle in orange locks and tug him in. The kiss was awkward but nice, a forceful press of lips alternating with gentle caresses. Ishida wasn't sure what to think, his mind lost in the feel of Ichigo pressed up against him, holding him tightly and kissing him so sweetly. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest in excitement whilst his stomach was roiling with nerves; he hated being out of control and not knowing what was going on.

As those warm lips moved back he felt a pressure against his brow and as his eyelids opened he looked up into Ichigo's whisky coloured orbs to see a warm smile tilting his lips and a gleam in his eyes, "Good. I should have done that a while ago."

"You… I don't understand." Ishida gave the Ichigo a puzzled frown, his fingers still burrowed in Ichigo's hair. He started to feel awkwardness set in as he stared into those hazel orbs.

"And you call me the idiot."

He watched the smile stretch wider at Ichigo's words and he felt annoyance start to rise in his gut. But it vanished as soon as Ichigo spoke again, a flush tinting his cheeks, "I like you."

"Oh." It was all Ishida could say, his mind trying to wrap itself around the idea that Ichigo actually liked him back – after all this time it seemed odd. Untrue in some way – he needed proof.

So he asked for it. "Do that again."

"Pfft… demanding as always Uryuu." Ishida shivered at the lazy drawl of his name, and he gave his own smile to the leering male.

He just went with it though he did ask nicely, "Now please."

He chuckled at Ichigo's retort, "Yes master."

"Mmmm sounds good..." before he shifted forward lips brushing against Ichigo's before the taller man pushed forward, pressing his lips more firmly against Ishida's silencing any other words.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Winter Kisses – Part 2

Author/Artist: theablackthorn

Rating: 15 +

Prompt/Summary: 

Warnings: BL shonen-ai males kissing

AN: 

Ukitake awoke slowly, cold air skimming down his cotton covered back and sides. He shivered, hands clenching tight as he tried to draw the thick comforter back up over his shoulders. His eyes eased open, still heavy with sleep as he stifled a yawn into the pillow. He raised his head slightly, looking out into the mutely lit room assessing the time from the amount of light seeping in through the matt white shoji.

The air felt oddly crisp and chill even for the time before the dawn when the house was at its quietest and most serene, the other members of the household still asleep in their beds. Ukitake could hear and feel Shunsui's gentle snores from behind him, hot breath ghosting across the nape of his neck were his hair had fallen away to expose the sensitive skin beneath. He felt the weight of Shunsui's warm arm draped across his waist but he realised then as he blinked slowly that something or more precisely someone was missing.

Ukitake didn't raise his head, instead sending his senses out into the chilly room, searching for... ah there. He shifted just enough to press back against Shunsui's broad chest, absorbing his warmth through the thin cotton of his yukata before tilting his face upwards so that he could look across the room to where he had sensed the man missing from his futon. What he saw there brought a furrow to his brow worry filtering through the sleepiness that had lingered.

From what he could see of the other man he stood turned with his body mostly hidden from view. He looked to be staring off out into the garden through the open shoji doors. That explained the fresh air nipping at his pale skin and from what he could see his other lover was staring out at the thick blanket of white that now covered the garden beyond and likely most of Sereitei.

The sight of Stark standing in his thin sleeping yukata made him feel even colder, a shiver rippling through his body, but it was the look in those now familiar blue-grey eyes that had him most concerned. Ukitake hadn't seen that particular expression in months and he'd hoped that they'd finally gotten the ex-Arrancar to the stage where he was content. What he saw in his lover's posture, those arms cradled around a slender waist, the stiffened muscles in his shoulders and the dark shadows that he could just make out marring that alabaster skin under his eyes spoke volumes.

The brunet was remembering and Ukitake wished he wasn't.

He and Shunsui had noticed that absent look when they had first met the other man and had worked hard to bring Stark back from it time and again since the war had ended. Ukitake made no sound as he shifted in his futon turning to look at Shunsui's sleeping visage and nudging him gently into wakefulness with a cool hand pressing against his chest. He couldn't get up as he was, the cold air in the room would agitate his illness even further and he'd be sick for days so he had to rely on Shunsui to do this for him, as much as he'd prefer to do it himself.

"What's the matter Jyuu-chan?"

Ukitake looked up at Shunsui taking in the drowsy looking man before purposefully catching his eye and raising a finger to press against plush lips when the brunet went to speak again. He motioned his head back in the direction of their silent lover who stood staring emptily out the open shoji into the silent garden.

Ukitake watched recognition flit across the other captain's features seeing sadness bloom in familiar stormy depths as Shunsui took in Stark's silent vigil. He didn't need to say anything else; Shunsei pulled him in close, wrapping his chilled body in his warm embrace, his reiatsu cocooning them both for a few moments. Shunsui gave him a tender squeeze, before brushing a kiss across his forehead and then carefully slipping out from under the covers, ensuring none of the warmth escaped the snug futon. Ukitake watched as Shunsui moved silently across the tatami floor drawing up behind their melancholic lover with a wary grace.

They made a striking tableau together, Shunsui's slightly broader frame draped in the thin white cotton yukata that contrasted with his lightly tan skin and Stark's lithe toned contours wrapped in the palest blue. If he'd had his ink's he would have painted them their together but that would have to wait for another day. They had been lovers for only a few months and the ex-Arrancar still sometimes found it difficult to except their combined affections. Though they had yet to fully consummate their relationship in his and Shunsui's minds he was theirs just as much as Lilynette.

He watched from where he lay having turned onto his side, face resting on his upraised palm braced by his elbow so he could watch them both from his position. Ukitake drew in a deep breath not realising that he didn't release it as Shunsei came up behind the solitary man, resting a hand on his shoulder in comfort and to bring Stark's attention back inside.

The solemn man turned then and Ukitake stiffened unconsciously, unsure how Stark might react to his disturbed thoughts. It happened a time or two that the usually lazy and sedate man had lashed out however unintentionally, unused to the touch of anyone but the young girl that was a part of his very soul. But as Ukitake watched, slender fingers rose to rest atop Shunsui's and he could see that there was pressure there, a confirmative squeeze to the elder brunet's hand. Ukitake felt a little bereft at the sight of Shunsui giving Stark comfort in this way, he could only watch from where he lay as the long haired man gently wound his arms around Stark pulling him back to press into, what he knew, was a warm chest.

He knew what he felt on these rare occasions were he couldn't be close to either man was a form of jealousy but it wasn't the type of jealousy that involved a deep darkness inside that festered and turned black with time. This jealousy he felt inside stemmed from the fact that one of the men he loved was hurting and he couldn't go to him. He wanted to be part of what took their pain away, he was a man that had always put others first. He need to help people and these two men where everything to him.

It was then that he realised two sets of eyes watched him from their position by the door. He could see that Stark's back was pressed against Shunsui's chest; a protective arm curled around his waist, the ex-Arrancar had laid a hand against it, fingers rubbing in tender circles as they watched him. He felt heat flood his face, and he ducked his head from their curious stare before he looked up from between long pale strands that had fallen forward as he'd turned away. Shunsui's warm baritone filled the quiet room, "Hmmm looks like Jyuu-chan misses us. Shall we."

He watched from behind the veil of hair as the two men walked across the tatami floor, hands never leaving each other's skin as they drew closer. He felt a stir of need low in his belly but pushed it aside, the pale light filtering through the shoji lit the two brunet's with an almost ethereal glow that made his breath catch in his throat. When they stood at the top of the futon, looking down at him as he lay braced in bed he felt a little foolish for such unwanted feelings. Though he loved to help other's he knew these two men would and did do everything and anything they could to bring a smile to his face.

He looked up from under silvered strands to see one set of charcoal grey and the other stormy blue grey staring down at him with emotions lay completely bare. There was love, trust and longing all mixed together and he sat up slowly, rolling the futon back and held out a hand to them, only one whispered word spoken "Please."

He gave them both a tender smile as first Stark then Shunsui settled back into the futon with him. Though Stark's body felt a little chilled against his own Ukitake shifted closer, slender arms gently wrapping around and pulling him in to press against his own body. His fingers grazed against Shunsui's warm stomach muscles were they pressed along Stark's back as they cradled the brunet between them. He felt the ex-Arrancar's lips move as quiet words slid out to brush across his ear as they all held each other, "It looks so familiar… white…empty… the bare, battered branches of the trees thrusting through."

Ukitake nuzzled his nose against Starks' cheek, nudging the other man to look up at him from under furrowed brows. Shunsui's hands didn't remain idle, caressing both their bodies leisurely, big calloused palms tenderly soothing and warming them both as he nuzzled into the thick bronze locks at the nape of Stark's neck.

Ukitake spoke in a gentle tone, something that could be said he might use with a child but there was no condescension there just a deep sense of what their lover needed, "It may look like that now, but snow isn't like the sands of the desert. As the seasons shift and winter's barren planes fade into spring the snow rolls away to leave behind fresh buds for the new year." He leant in locking gaze's with troubled grey-blue orbs before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the ex-Arrancar's cool lips.

Ukitake inhaled the rich scent of Stark's body as he kissed him tenderly, the crisp scent of snow and fresh tilled soil filled his nostrils as he let his lips caress gently across Stark's. He pulled away when a gentle hand eased through his pale locks, stroking him with a deep affection. He would recognise Shunsui's hands anywhere and he turned his face to press a kiss to the broad palm of his oldest friend. He looked up at them both listening as Shunsui spoke against Stark's cheek, "Winter is but one of the seasons, it will come every year without fail but it let's the world start anew ready for the warmth of spring."

Ukitake heard a soft chuckle and looked down to see Stark's face, warmth creeping in where that frown had been as the ex-Arrancar laughed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the rich sound or the words Shunsui had spoken. He smiled at Stark's amused feature's as the brunet spoke, "Jyuushiro has he always been this poetic or has he had a few to many cups of sake?"

Ukitake's lips twitched as he looked up into Shunsui's stunned expression, amusement seeping into his words, "I am afraid it is a lifelong ailment that no amount of coaxing or bribery will cure." As Stark and Ukitake laughed at their lover's aggrieved expression they couldn't help but feel warmed by the familiarity of the situation. They exchanged a swift glance and quickly shifted enough so that they could sandwich Shunsui between them, leg's tangling as they leant up on elbows to brush kisses across the suddenly smiling mans features.

They all laughed at Shunsui's next words, "Now I may die a happy man."

Ukitake watched as Stark leant a little further over Shunsui's body and whispered against his parted lips, "Not just yet." He smiled at Shunsui's expression of pure unbridled lust as their lips locked together in a hungry kiss. When they separated his own blood was heating frantically, they looked absolutely stunning together and what was better than that – they were both his and he was theirs. Two pairs of eyes turned to him then and he felt his blood reach boiling point, his stomach tense with anticipation and knew that they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Winter Kisses - Chapter 3

Author: TheaBlackthorn

Series: Bleach  
Pairing(s): Hisagi/Kira/Hitsugaya

Rating: 14 +

Warning: BL kisses.  


Ukitake stood quietly for a moment looking out from the doorway, hand pressed to the smooth wooden frame silently admiring how crisp green grass was dappled with little flakes of white slowly solidifying until it was hidden under a layer of inch thick snow. His brown eyes lingered on the cool crisp surface before lifting to the small wood beyond and the clearing he knew was within.

He sighed softly at the feel of his fellow Captains reiatsu emanating from beyond the treeline and slowly stepped down from the wraparound porch into his zori and walked across lush green grass that whispered under foot and onto crunching freshly settled snow heading into the wood and his young friend within.

Ukitake came to a halt a little way in and took in the stark contrast of deep brown bark and flawless snow appreciatively, the bare tree branches heavily laden with white crisp flakes. He could feel the crisp, almost frosty edge of his fellow captain's reiatsu from just up ahead, and as he walked a little further a young man came into sight.

Ukitake could feel the soft kiss of snow against his bare skin as he approached; the cold flakes still falling here so close to its source. He watched Hitsugaya for a moment as he sat in the crook of fallen log and its neighbouring oak tree now glittering white with snow. Hitsugaya had one knee drawn up to his chest; arm's lax in his lap as bright turquoise eyes watched sightlessly, even though Ukitake wasn't hiding his approach.

Ukitake frowned at his young friend's pensive expression, brows furrowed but gaze wandering aimlessly across the snow glazed clearing. Hitsugaya's reiatsu was a flood of cool crisp frost over his bare forearm's and hands that the deep burgundy kimono didn't cover, he breathed in his nostril's filling with the sharp scent of winter frost.

Ukitake sighed softly, his own brow's furrowing as concern squeezed at his heart. He approached slowly, Hitsugaya's reiatsu parting before the halo of his own reiatsu that he wrapped around himself like a cloak keeping the winter chill at bay.

When he stood beside the young man, Hitsugaya's distant eyes finally focusing on him he spoke softly, almost reverently as though he stood in hallowed halls, "Toshiro?"

The Captain of the sixth division didn't speak for a few moments, gaze turning to the pond that lay just beyond where he reclined against the tree glazed in with ice, his mouth pinched at the corner's forming small lines of tension, "Sorry."

Ukitake looked in the direction of Hitsugaya's gaze turned and he sighed, brow lifting slightly, "I do not mind Toshiro. It is natural after all; spring always battle's winter before she flourishes."

"But…" Ukitake could hear the slight trepidation in Hitsugaya's tone, as though he was still a child waiting for a reprimand – not that he had received many as a child. He was a Captain of the Gotei thirteen and well beyond a parental reprimand.

Ukitake smiled softly, gaze returning to his troubled friend, "There are no 'but's'. Will you not tell me what seems to be troubling you? You have been gone for a while now."

Hitsugaya sighed, the weight of confusion a heavy cloak over his shoulders. He looked out over the frozen pond once more, the snow that was falling all around him a stiff reminder that he still had some issues with control when he was troubled by certain things. Hyourinmaru was a strong presence inside him, the concern in Ukitake's voice mirrored by his zanpakto. Hitsugaya found it was oddly comforting to see the snow falling gently down to the ground like a clean slate, a blanket of white to start a new.

But this was Ukitake's home and he had ruined the first spring flower's that had been trying to bud when he had slipped from the confines of the house his reiatsu bubbling as his emotion's surged and seethed as they tried to find equilibrium after seeing them.

Hitsugaya turned and looked at the man standing beside him, Ukitake's relaxed demeanour even under the pressure of his reiatsu and the unseasonable cold was oddly reassuring. But he couldn't rightly bring himself to speak of his turmoil just yet, still trying to decipher it alone. "I needed some air."

Ukitake's brow furrowed deeper before he spoke, voice laced with open concern, "That is not all, Toshiro. It isn't often that this," he looked up at the gently falling flakes, "happens. Tell me please, what troubles you?"

Hitsugaya frowned and looked away; Ukitake's knowing gaze felt heavy, especially when he'd been trying to put all the pieces together alone as he always did. But he thought silently, perhaps Ukitake was the best person to talk to – possibly the only one for he wouldn't get a sensible answer from Shunsui, not today anyway, or any answer from Stark.

He looked back at the pale haired Captain, watching Ukitake silently as he looked out over the crisp wintery display, "Ukitake."

Ukitake turned to look at him then and his welcoming look eased the tightness in Hitsugaya's throat at the question he wished to have answered. "You love them both – don't you?"

Hitsugaya watched attentively as Ukitake's head tilted to the side for a moment as if considering before his cheeks coloured a soft pink in contrast to pale skin. Hitsugaya waited, thinking that this particular question was a little too personal – even for Ukitake. But the Captain of the thirteenth division surprised him once more, Ukitake didn't shy away from the question, those rich brown eyes softening as he responded to his question, "Yes, I do, very much."

Hitsugaya bit his lip, gnawing subconsciously on the tender surface as he thought through the puzzle of emotion's he didn't quite understand but taunted him constantly. "How do you do it?"

"How...?" Ukitake frowned as he considered Hitsugaya's question for a moment, puzzle pieces shifting, moving and then slotting into place. He sighed internally in recognition. So that was it, a surprise to say the least but a welcome one.

Ukitake smiled gently, eyes looking at Hitsugaya with compassion, "Toshiro, it is not a question of how it is done – it just is. Shunsui and Stark are very important to me and I care for them both deeply. It is no more an equation to be calculated than it is to breath."

Hitsugaya took in Ukitake's words and mulled them over quietly, shifting to change position against the tree's bulk. It was not an equation and yet, how can he love them equally? And how do they love each other as well? It didn't add up in his mind. Hitsugaya understood partnerships, the likelihood of one person and another finding common ground, experiencing the emotion of love between them made sense, but when it became three people, the likelihood of all of their feeling's being the same was low at best -so how?

"It doesn't add up at all." He didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until Ukitake chuckled softly.

Ukitake smiled down at Toshiro and stepped closer, "It doesn't have to add up, relationships are a sum of various part's and people input different things and they find their equilibrium. It is the same with three of us. I do not deny that it takes a set of special people to make it work but it does and can work well."

Ukitake knelt beside Hitsugaya, sometimes he truly did forget just how much the young man had left to learn. Hitsugaya was a master of strategy, battle and guiding other's in their duties but when it came to things like friendship and love he was still very socially stilted. Ukitake reached out a hand and squeezed Hitsugaya's shoulder with obvious affection, having learnt that the young Captain did not appreciate having his hair ruffled like a child. "As with all relationships they need work and time to reach that balance. The key to that is that you have to try."

Hitsugaya looked up at Ukitake when he squeezed his shoulder searching those brown eyes that had shown him a great deal of patients and kindness over his years as a shinigami for something and seeing an understanding and reassurance that made something inside him eased. His own turquoise gaze softened slightly, though he never truly smiled, Ukitake did that for them both. He nodded his assent and that warm hand on his shoulder released on a gentle pat.

"Come back when you're ready. Your friends are missing you."

Ukitake watched with amusement as Hitsugaya snorted softly at the friends comment, though he did see warmth flicker in his gaze for a moment before he turned to look out over the frozen pond once more. Ukitake turned and started to head back the way he'd come.

"Thank you."

Ukitake paused at the almost whisper of gratitude from Hitsugaya but smiled and continued on, his own voice soft, releasing a puff of cloudy air as warm breath hit air, "My pleasure, Toshiro."

Ukitake walked slowly back the way he'd come, hands slipping deeper into the sleeves of his kimono for added warmth, he felt two reiatsu's ping of his senses. He looked up to see two young men heading towards him as different in colouring as night and day. He could see that they hadn't noticed him yet, still talking quietly and he smiled at the two lieutenants'.

So, these two?

Ukitake stopped and waited for them to draw closer, knowing they would notice his presence within a few more step's and was rewarded with a curious brown and startled blue gaze.

"Hisagi-san and Kira-kun. Where might you both be headed?"

He couldn't help but smile when Kira's gaze turned away, hair covering one side of his face more completely as a flush spread over his cheeks. In contrast Hisagi looked at him with grim determination as he spoke, eyes sharp, "We are looking for Hitsugaya-taicho. Have you seen him Ukitake-taicho?"

Ukitake looked at the pair before him with a critical eye his gaze far from the soft warmth he normally expressed. He could see Hisagi calculating swiftly, but Kira's gaze remained on the ground as if unwilling to speak. "I have Hisagi-san. Kira-kun, tell me why do you seek Hitsugaya?"

When Shuuhei went to speak Ukitake halted him with a slight shake of his head, "Kira?"

"Ukitake-san..." Hisagi went to speak for the quiet blond.

"Do not."

He watched as Shuuhei's jaw bunched as he tried to prevent himself from speaking. He could feel the young man's reiatsu bubbling just under the surface and he flared his own slightly in response and watched with interest as Hisagi's pupil's dilated briefly and then his reiatsu seemed to calm. "Better Hisagi-san. You are doing very well. But Kira still has not answered my question."

Ukitake watched Kira quietly, brow furrowing in concern as the man still refused to speak. He caught movement and watched as Shuuhei curled an arm around his friends back in a clear show of support. And that was what Ukitake had wanted to see. Ukitake raised his hand slowly, reiatsu pulled tight inside him as he gently took Kira's chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently guiding his face up so they could meet gaze's and he smiled slowly. "You do not need to hide your face Kira. Now tell me, why is it you seek Toshiro."

He watched as a wide sky blue eye met his gaze surprise evident before it was quickly hidden away. Ukitake chuckled softly and watched as tension seemed to ease from both their bodies and they pressed slightly closer together.

"We... that is, we wanted... to give Hitsugaya-taicho a gift Ukitake-san." He watched as Kira flicked a glance at Shuuhei and the older man nodded his encouragement and Kira's body eased farther still. Perhaps they would be alright? His concern wasn't just for Toshiro, these two had been through a great deal of personal trauma during the Winter War but it seemed they were making headway and perhaps with Hitsugaya in the mix they would find that balance he had spoken of.

Ukitake smiled and leant forward slightly, whispering conspiratorially, "A gift you say, something sweet perhaps? Toshiro does have a bit of a sweet tooth it seems." He chuckled softly and drew back and watched as a small smile curled Kira's lips.

"Hai, taicho."

"Then I am certain he shall accept it." There was an undercurrent to his words that he could see the other two picking up on slowly, Kira's cheek's pinking further and Shuuhei's garnering the palest tint of a blush. His smile faded slowly and his tone grew more serious once more, "May I impart something to you before you go?"

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho." Shuuhei said, gaze intent even as he held Kira close, one arm loped around his waist hand gripping hip lightly.

Ukitake chuckled softly at the title, "I will break you of that habit Hisagi–san, now to other things. I understand that you are quite serious about what you are trying to do." He held up a hand when both men went to speak, "Please hear me out." When no further interruption was forthcoming he continued, "Toshiro is a fine Captain, a master strategist and straightforward beyond sometimes what is healthy, but please understand he is younger than both of you. His experience of more intimate relationships is limited and friendship's are few and far between."

Ukitake looked at the pair before him intently and they nodded solemnly, "We understand Ukitake-san."

Kira's soft voice, laced with tenderness gave him some reassurance even as Hisagi echoed Kira's words,"Hai, Ukitake-taicho."

"Thank you, one more thing though – you face two challenge's, though,.." he turned to look past the pair and to the house beyond and the doorway he'd exited via, where Matsumoto Rangiku stood, arms folded under her breast's as she leant against the doorframe, "...you seem to have passed one."

He caught Hisagi's gaze flicker to the woman before they returned to him, "And the second, Taicho?"

Ukitake looked back into deep almost black eyes, "Hyourinmaru."

Ukitake smiled softly and patted Kira's shoulder and inclined his head to Shuuhei, turning away to head in Rangiku's direction.

"Taicho?"

Ukitake spoke back over his shoulder, "He's by the millpond, you won't be able to miss it. And Shuuhei... please take care of them both."

Ukitake heard the soft inhale from Kira at his request and the use of the lieutenant's first name but it was the sound of affirmation from Shuuhei that he'd been seeking. "Hai, always, Taicho."

"Thank you."

The pair watched Ukitake walk back towards the house, slipping of his zori sandal's and stepping up onto the wraparound porch, he leant in and spoke with Rangiku but they couldn't hear what was said, only that she smiled warmly and looped her arm through Ukitake's proffered limb and they disappeared back inside.

Shuuhei look down at Izuru, his other arm curling around the young man and gently rubbing up and down his lower back, his own nerves fretting in his stomach. "You okay?"

"Yes, Shuu." Kira looked down at the small parcel neatly wrapped in his hands and then lower to see Shuuhei's bare arm's circled around him, he could feel nerve's cresting and rolling like the waves on the ocean inside his stomach but he couldn't help but feel a little better for Ukitake's words and Shuuhei's warmth at his side.

He turned a curious gaze up to his lover, brow's drawing together as he spoke softly in the open air, "Do you think Ukitake-san was trying to give us some encouragement or trying to warn us away? It seemed a little mixed."

Shuuhei chuckled darkly, his gaze flicking to the house beyond, "I think it is a little bit of both. He wants Hitsugaya-taicho to be happy, but is warning us if we make him unhappy we should probably hide away for a good few hundred years."

Shuuhei watched Izuru's eye widen and pressed close, lips easing over his lover's before pulling back to watch heavy lidded blue eyes through a veil of silky blond. He pressed his forehead to his long time friend, partner in crime and lover, "You still okay with this?"

Kira scoffed, brow arching slightly, the haze of pleasure induced by Shuuhei's attentive lips passing as he spoke with assurity, "Yes, we both want this..." His resolve faltered slightly, nerve's crashing inside him, "...but will Hitsugaya-taicho?"

He looked at Shuuhei, and watched the small smile curl his lips, words falling like a calm breeze across the nervous churning in his belly laced with warmth and reassurance, "Who wouldn't want you Izuru? I don't think he'll be able to resist." Kira's lips twisted up into a small smile, leaning up he pressed a kiss to Shuuhei's lips in thanks and nodded in the direction that had soft footfalls depressed in the snow.

"Shall we?"

Shuuhei released Izuru from his embrace and curled his calloused fingers through the blonds and leant in to kiss his cheek, "Hai."

88888

Hitsugaya could feel them coming, the taste of their reiatsu was distinctive and though he hadn't noticed Ukitake until he'd been stood that close, they were different. His awareness of them and the feel of their reiatsu had only grown over the last few months. He rose swiftly, turning on the fallen tree on nimble feet, seconds away from taking flight to somewhere – anywhere – else.

He didn't want to deal with this when he still hadn't figured everything out, but his choice was swiftly removed by the quiet call of his name from lips he wanted to know.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, a moment of your time – please?" Kira's voice rang out in the quiet clearing and he lifted slender finger's to cover his mouth startled by how his voice seemed to carry in this quiet place. He felt heat in his cheek's as he gazed at the Captain of the tenth division stood on top of a fallen tree, the indentation of where he'd sat the only place free of the still falling snow

Shuuhei stood behind his lover, hoping that Hitsugaya wouldn't choose to leave, after Izuru called out to him. He couldn't help but look at the smaller man, intrigued by the body hidden under his Captain's robes, the power he wielded and the person so few people truly knew. Rangiku had trusted Hitsugaya to them and he would not let that trust go to waste. He loved Izuru, he truly did but they had both felt something was missing and in the last few month's that had come to understand that what they were missing was the young man stood in front of them.

Izuru glanced back at his lover and felt a tiny smile tug his lips at Shuuhei's fixed gaze, he knew he was thinking about Hitsugaya and he didn't mind, because that was exactly were his mind was right now. His finger's clenched n the parcel he still held, and that brought his mind back to what they had come here to do. He stepped forward when Hitsugaya didn't speak, just remained were they'd caught him and he felt hope flicker in his chest.

"Taicho, we …well we wanted to give you something."

Hitsugaya half turned, cursing silently when his body moved without his permission, eyes immediately searching out and lingering on the two men on the ground below him. The stark contrast of colour against pale snow just made it easier for his gaze to rove over the pair. Hisagi was all lean lines, controlled strength and fierce determination. Kira though quieter was no less determined but he was warmer in a way, approachable but no less intriguing in his slightly more willowy frame.

Hitsugaya almost physically shook himself but instead turned his gaze so he glared into the distance, talking nonchalantly whilst his body was humming with strange emotion's he had yet to fully grasp. "What did you need to give me, Kira-fukutaicho?" That disinterested tone belied his genuine curiosity; these two had no reason to approach him and even less to have anything for him.

Hitsugaya had watched them interact together at the few social function's Matsumoto had dragged him to and had found himself intrigued by their closeness and that intrigued had developed into this unfamiliar and yet uncontrollable obsession and need to be a part of what they shared. At first he had consigned it to the fact that he had been lonely, but he soon realised that it was far more than that.

Kira easily jumped up onto the broad expanse of the fallen tree, compensating quickly for the slightly slippery surface as he felt Shuuhei land with a dull thump on Hitsugaya's other side. He stepped slightly closer and held out his neatly wrapped gift, the pale turquoise paper secured with a white ribbon. "It's a birthday present. We missed the day at Midwinter and have been in the human world for the last few weeks. Please except our belated birthday wishes."

Shuuhei drew in from Hitsugaya's other side, listening to Kira's words. He studied Hitsugaya now that he was closer, he could see the tension in shoulders, the grip he had on the hilt of Hyourinmaru and the way his feet were almost ready to lift in steps away from them. It brought a frown to his face and he drew closer still, analysing the tight expression on Hitsugaya's scowling features. Something was making the man feel uncomfortable – could it be – them?

Hitsugaya was fighting the instinct to just vanish, they had effectively trapped him between them and he felt his hackles rise at the thought. He eased away from Hisagi, but that brought him closer to Kira. He turned to look at the blond haired man; brow deeply furrowed and glanced at the proffered parcel, the reason behind said gift seeping into his thoughts slowly.

He puzzled silently as he lifted a hand to take the gift from Kira, fingertips unconsciously feathering over Kira's own and causing heat to stir and surprise to widen his gaze. He backed up and tripped into Hisagi who was far too close. Kira stepped forward to try and help but they all ended up in a tangled heap on the floor after rolling off the tree they'd been stood on briefly.

Hitsugaya growled harshly, shoving Kira back so he could free himself from between the blond and Hisagi who was sprawled underneath him. "Let me up!"

Kira shifted back at the hard shove, but hovered kneeling between Hitsugaya and Shuuhei's sprawled leg's, worry dipping his brow as he reached out to help the Captain.

Shuuhei grunted as Hitsugaya tried to get up; feeling the force of his shove against Izuru and feeling something hot and fierce spark to life. "Now why should we do that, Taicho?" Shuuhei husked in Hitsugaya's ear, arm's coming up to pin him in place. He knew what he was doing could be considered assault and punishable by death but he'd had enough of this dancing around. He and Izuru had both seen the way Hitsugaya looked at them, had felt the stir of arousal at his interest and felt the burgeoning need to have him with them, joining not just watching so it was at this stage undeniable.

"I…" Hitsugaya stuttered surprised by the sheer force of Shuuhei's strength pinning him back against his chest facing Kira. His cheek's heated and his gaze turned from the blond still knelt before him, concern clear on his features.

Kira reached out to clasp Shuuhei's wrist and spoke softly, doubt a heavy edge to his words, "Shuu, maybe he doesn't…"

"No, Izuru I think…" Shuuhei shock his head as he spoke but was interrupted before he could finish.

Hitsugaya felt anger, pain, need and confusion boil up in his chest and a cool blast of air pushed out from him as he shouted fiercely, "What do you know? Let me go!"

Kira sat back as cold reiatsu blasted past him but rather than making him shy away, the chill raised goose bumps on his skin and made pleasure shiver through his body and he quickly shifted closer, eyes trained on the two men before him.

Shuuhei felt the press of cold and reiatsu but ignored it completely, accepting that part of Hitsugaya even as he spoke softly but firmly, "No." Shuuhei's finger's slipped beneath Hitsugaya's chin and turned his head just enough that he caught sight of wide turquoise eyes before he stole the breath from Hitsugaya's lips, kissing with a fierce tenderness he had only ever shown to Izuru.

They parted on a soft gasp, Shuuhei's dark eyes almost completely hidden by heavy lids as he murmured softly, "Taicho?"

Kira watched with a degree of shock as Shuuhei devoured Hitsugaya's mouth, but that shock swiftly shifted to heat and want. The two were such a contrast and the way Hitsugaya's eyes slowly slid shut and the soft little whimpers that filled the clearing just stoked that furnace higher. Kira slid closer; finger's lifting to stroke across Hitsugaya's back. When Shuuhei lips drew back from Hitsugaya's Kira leant forward and whispered softly, heat lacing his voice, "Hitsugaya-taicho, can I?"

Hitsugaya turned at the soft husky drawl that filled his ear, heavy lidded eyes looking into sky blue before frowning and reality trying to press in, "But you are…nahhh." Lips, soft, insistent and warm moulded to his own and he mewled quietly as Kira's mouth took his in sweet kiss filled with a quiet need that he could feel humming in his own veins.

When Kira pulled free a contented sound falling from those supple lip's Hitsugaya felt his body humming with pleasure, heat bubbling under his skin as he slowly turned his head to look between the two men. He frowned and felt reality sliding in once more, "You both… I don't… what do you think you are doing?"

Shuuhei chuckled at Hitsugaya's confused expression, not willing to tell the man he looked a lot like a rumpled kitten at that moment. "Well, you were about to run away…."

"…And we wanted you to stay, here, with us." Kira finished glancing up at Shuuhei before looking into cool turquoise eyes. "Please?"

Hitsugaya glanced between the two, slowly pulling his emotions back in check as he felt cool snow kissing his skin once more, the heat was still there, burbling in the pit of his belly but if he let go he might hurt them. They... they had kissed him?

"Why would you?"

Shuuhei spoke softly, garnering Hitsugaya's attention as he looped his arms around his smaller frame, "Because Taicho, we like you."

Kira tucked himself closer, arm's slowly slinking around the Captain's body and lacing over Shuuhei's. Kira eyed his lover and Shuuhei closed in and they kissed over Hitsugaya's shoulder and then they turned facing the young man trapped between them and smiled softly, "If you don't want this Taicho, say so now."

"Toshiro." The pair blinked and Hitsugaya chuckled darkly, "call me Toshiro."


End file.
